


【帝韦伯】突然情事

by Protein



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 君主.埃尔梅罗二世打开了公寓门领着身后的青年进了屋子。小小的房里凌乱地堆着书籍和纸张，只有中央的沙发像是个安全的孤岛，上面放着一条毯子和一个柔软的枕头，看来主人常在这里小憩。有些局促地君主让人坐下，准备去给他沏杯红茶，但那人却伸手拉住了他的手，他回头看那个红发青年，他如火的眼眸盯着他的脸，“Lord，要做爱吗？”那如雕塑般优雅的唇里吐出了这样让人面红耳赤的字句。还有一件事韦伯不甚明了，为何这个人既没有叫自己“小子”也不像学生们一样叫他“教授”，偏偏选了“Lord”这个充满讽刺意味的称呼方式。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 22





	【帝韦伯】突然情事

君主.埃尔梅罗二世打开了公寓门领着身后的青年进了屋子。小小的房里凌乱地堆着书籍和纸张，只有中央的沙发像是个安全的孤岛，上面放着一条毯子和一个柔软的枕头，看来主人常在这里小憩。有些局促地君主让人坐下，准备去给他沏杯红茶，但那人却伸手拉住了他的手，他回头看那个红发青年，他如火的眼眸盯着他的脸，“Lord，要做爱吗？”那如雕塑般优雅的唇里吐出了这样让人面红耳赤的字句。还有一件事韦伯不甚明了，为何这个人既没有叫自己“小子”也不像学生们一样叫他“教授”，偏偏选了“Lord”这个充满讽刺意味的称呼方式。

一切是怎么发生的？

要追述到早些时候，那时他还在办公室里忙碌，突然是一阵急促的敲门声，他听见弗拉特在门外喊道，“教授大事不好了。”  
然后他跟着少年到了学生宿舍，于是他见到了眼前的青年，是他朝思暮想的王，却比作为英灵与他见面时要年轻许多。他原以为青年不会认得他，但对方在看到他之后沉默了5秒，便开口道，“没想到你长这么高了。”  
他哑口无言，见男人的脚下踩着法阵和一些散落的材料，一切都清明起来。旁边的弗拉特刚想要解释什么，就已经被他用手钳住了脑袋。不论少年发出怎样的哀嚎，他都没有松手。“弗拉特你这个臭小子！白痴！”不顾形象地骂道。  
以市面上随处可见的公牛角作为召唤材料，配上一个充满漏洞的召唤法阵。本想召唤更为成熟的伊斯坎达尔，可因为如此草率的行为导致灵基不稳，从而出现的是这个青年人。大概只能维持到今天午夜，这是他得出的结论。韦伯再次感叹弗拉特这天才白痴净给自己添乱，为了避免被降灵科或是法政科注意，只能将人领回了自己的公寓。

“Lord？”他不知何时脱去了上衣，虽然那件临时找来的短袖确实偏小，将他健硕的身体紧紧包裹。眼前的青年如雕塑般好看，他的身材健美，肌肉线条优雅精致。一只手摸着君主的脸，指关节的茧磨蹭着他的下巴，拇指抚摸着他的嘴唇。即便是年轻的王在这些事情上也还是熟练。  
在19岁时名为韦伯.维尔维特的少年就不知道如何拒绝眼前的人，在圣杯战争中净被拉着到处乱跑，虽然他们的外表还有很大的区别，但体内燃烧着的灵魂却是同一人，让君主根本无法抗拒。  
“Rider...”叫着眼前的人，那是他作为他的英灵时的职阶，是只有韦伯.维尔维特会用来称呼伊斯坎达尔的代号。  
年轻的王记得这个陌生的称呼，就像他当初只花了5秒便认出了眼前的人，他好看的嘴角向上扬起，去亲吻那张微微颤抖的嘴，那张嘴仿佛还要说些什么，但所有的话语都被绵长的吻咽下，化作接吻时断断续续的喘息。君主向来不擅长长吻，没过多久就因缺氧而哽咽起来，眼角噙着泪花。年轻的君王耐下性子引导他换气，才如终于获得水的鱼一般重获自由。  
被人抱到沙发上，伊斯坎达尔坐在他的身侧，俯下身子重新亲吻他。舌探入他的口中，描摹着他的唇齿与牙龈，搅动他的舌，吞咽他的唾液，掠夺他的氧气。当这个吻结束时，君主的脸已经泛起了潮红，灰绿色的眼睛蒙着雾气，看起来有些失魂落魄。

“Lord，你是想在这里，还是进屋？”

卧室里升腾起暧昧的气氛，第四次圣杯战争是韦伯.维尔维特的人生的拐点。他在那里遇到了自己的王，他的心被那个男人征服，从此决心追逐王的背影，直至生命的尽头。同样在那次战争里，他身体也被那个男人征服，被彻底开拓。  
多年的独居并未给他带来多少的困扰，只是偶尔梦醒百转千回的时刻寂寞感如丝线将他缠绕。他会借用假阳具来满足自己的空虚，作为成年人他并不会为这样的事情有过多的羞耻，却会在高潮时因想到的面容而羞愧万分。此时梦里的人落入现实，将他邀请到床榻之上，褪祛他的外衣，品尝他的甜美。一切都过于突然，让他不禁在想这是否也是一个梦，因他对王的思念而变得过于真实。  
“Lord，你走神了。”君王惩罚着身下人的游移，贝齿啃咬着一侧翘立的乳首，另一侧的被那双大手包裹着，指尖捏着揉搓向外拉扯。啃咬和扯动的疼痛感瞬间袭来，君主哭叫出声，双手攥紧那团如火的红发，想去推拒那埋在自己胸前的脑袋，却无法推开。当人终于松口时，他的右胸落下了鲜明的牙印，而罪魁祸首却笑着如同胜利的雄狮一样。  
“笨蛋！”胸口的疼痛还隐隐传来，不顾斯文地骂了起来。可他嗔怪的模样落在伊斯坎达尔眼里却是另一幅可爱的模样。伊斯坎达尔太过了解身下的人，喜欢什么，讨厌什么，在他只有19岁的时候便了如指掌。

胯部的隆起变得明显，伊斯坎达尔褪去遮羞的布料，将硬挺硕大的阴茎至于君主的面前。那片微凉的嘴唇亲吻着龟头，双手一起握住柱身撸动，张开嘴将前端吃入口中。快感直接而迅速，君王慰叹出声，口腔的热度包裹着，里面的舌舔舐着柱头，在马眼处打转又绕到冠状沟，在敏感的衔接处挑拨讨好。  
跟着调整了呼吸便又吃入整个，鼻尖甚至碰到了君王的耻毛，口腔和喉咙包裹着阴茎。那双大手难以克制的抓紧了韦伯的脑袋，模仿着性交的动作肏弄他的口腔。因难受而收紧的喉咙绞得越来越近，反复的肏弄不知过了多久，久到君主觉得自己快要无法呼吸。年轻的君王射了出来，因来不及撤出白浊的精液射在他的嘴里和脸上，还有剩余的部分弄脏了他的衣衫。  
因刚才蛮横的冲撞，君主咳嗽了两声，那副景象可怜而淫靡。嘴里的精液被他吞去大半却还有一些顺着精巧的下巴滴落下来。  
年轻的君王将人抱到怀里，像是道歉一样亲吻着他的眼角，那里的泪水被他舔去。那双灰绿色的眼睛里写着一丝不满，但对眼前的青年却毫无怪罪。他修长的手指擦去嘴角的浊液，嘴唇有些红肿。

那双大手托着韦伯即便是臀部也没有多少肉，包裹着的股骨头甚至还有些搓人。  
“Lord，你有没有好好吃饭？”伊斯坎达尔问着眼前的人，虽然现在眼前人看起来比自己还要年长许多，眉宇间的皱纹写着他操劳的日常，可他询问的口气却像是对着冬木的少年。  
还未等君主回答，伊斯坎达尔便将人放倒在床上，解开裤腰将腿打开，随即在人的腰下垫上几个枕头，将臀部抬高。隔着白色的内裤抠弄着后穴，布料被塞进穴内，露出白皙的臀部。粗糙的面料使韦伯发出不悦的低吟，细嫩的肠肉不满这种粗暴的对待。他红着脸不愿去看，因后穴已经不知何时吞入了一整根食指。  
顺理成章的是第二根与第三根，润滑液使得扩张变得顺畅，手指在柔软的穴内搅动着发出水泽声。可不知为何手指却始终没有去碰触那块敏感处，惹得君主难耐地呜咽，前端的性器已经半勃起却因为快感没有打来而无法全然苏醒。  
手指撤出时肠肉依依不舍地向里收拢，引得青年人笑了起来，将硬挺的阴茎抵上了穴口，那里湿透软烂等待着侵犯。敏感的入口处被硕大的龟头碾开，酥麻的电流感从尾骨传递上来，湿热的肠肉顺从地吞吃，迎接着阴茎的进入。

甬道紧紧地包裹进入的阴茎，肠壁上的肉粒研磨着进入的柱身。身下的难耐地蹭动着，像是在催促，年轻的君王起了坏心眼。慢条斯理地挺动，不得要领地肏弄，那小穴被磨得发红可快感却迟迟不愿意来。  
“呜...”君主不满地呜咽出声，他看着身上的人，年轻的气息将他包裹。如火的眼睛依旧能将他烧透，可却不像曾经的那个，一旦进入便会直接将他征服。这样的厮磨让人难耐，可他的羞耻心却使他闭口不言。  
“Lord，余不是很明白。”伊斯坎达尔的声音传来，就在君主的耳边。温柔如蜜的声音透露着不解，却又像是一种蛊惑。  
19岁的君王不可能不谙性事，马其顿的传统向来开放。可他那双透彻的眼睛却写满了无知，让君主一时间真假难辨。刚才也是，手指在体内拓展，却始终找不到敏感处的所在，若是换作原先早就已经让他春情四溢。他的穴口张合着吞吃阴茎，到了体内却没有赏赐，身体不满地躁动感使他的羞耻心裂开了缝。  
“Lord，是这里吗？”如求知的学生询问老师，伊斯坎达尔的阴茎在他的体内挺动，却迟迟找不到合适的位置，过于硕大的分身本就让他难耐不适，不得要领的挺动甚至让他痛得打抖。

“唔，不是...”他难耐地扭动着腰肢，他迷蒙着雾气的眼睛看不清对方的表情，他伸出手渴望得到拥抱却得不到反馈，只能够到对方的肩膀，手指虚无地搭在肌肉上。肠肉尽可能地放松可那尺寸又岂是一般人能够承受，年轻的君王仿佛领会了些许意思，牵起他的手放到唇边亲吻。  
“再深一点...”这样羞耻的祈求从他的嘴里说出，青年回应着他的要求却依旧不够，远远不够，君主的身体因饥渴而咆哮。“...再多一点...”他不断催促着身上人，欲求的声音变得迫切。  
君王将人抱了起来，他们的身体这才得以靠近，跨坐着的姿态让阴茎进得更深，肉穴湿软地包裹。伊斯坎达尔撩起他右侧的长发，将发丝别到耳后，在他的耳边落下亲吻，起先是鬓角。亲吻着他的耳尖，舌扫过耳廓，留下舔舐的水声，最后含着耳垂轻轻拉扯，“Lord，帮一帮余吧。”君王在他的耳边念下蛊惑人心的咒语。  
君主看着那双如熠熠生辉的眼睛，不由自主地相信了对方的话语。他不曾被这样对待过，曾经的君王总是不知疲倦地肏弄他，了解他身体里每一处喜悦，可眼前的青年却硬是要他自己去找寻。

他红着脸，扭动起自己的臀胯，朝着自己记忆的方向，硕大的阴茎已将里面完全撑开。君主细瘦的腰肢如蛇般扭动，去找到了那处软肉，仅仅只是蹭过就让君主软了腰，“啊~”他的声音不再是刚才欲求不满的啜泣，身体像是变了副样子，在君王的怀里自主地动着。因终于得到报酬身体不受控制地自己动了起来，不断地刺激着饥渴的敏感处。  
他的手臂紧紧抱住伊斯坎达尔的脖子，才好保持住重心。伊斯坎达尔自然乐意见得这样，即便是曾经的他也未曾向现在这样，自己坐在身上，穴口一张一合吃着阴茎，一上一下肏弄自己的肠壁，如娼妓般放荡。灰绿色的眼睛早已流下泪来，小嘴微张着，动人的呻吟便漏了出来。  
“原来是在这里。”跟着吻便落下来，像是奖赏身上人的辛劳，舌与舌缠绕在一起渡换着彼此的气息。一只手就能捉住那窄腰，开始用力撞击那处软肉，果然身上的人哭叫出声，呻吟变得难以压抑，快感使他浑身颤抖。他们又重新倒到床上，木质的床甚至因为大开大合的肏动吱噶作响，君主的腿夹着伊斯坎达尔的腰，双脚在他的背后勾在一起，像是抱着最后的浮木在欲望的洪水中喘息挣扎。

年轻的伊斯坎达尔不知疲倦地肏动着，小穴因反复的摩擦而变得红艳，穴口漏出的湿液因撞击而打出泡沫，囊袋撞击臀部发出声响。君主捉着伊斯坎达尔的一只手臂，将脸埋在宽厚的手掌内，鼻尖蹭着带有薄茧的掌心，呻吟时吐出的热气也喷洒在上面。  
“rider...”他小声地反复叫着，将那双灰绿色的眼眸也藏在了掌心里，不让人看见。那该是多么美丽的眼眸，伊斯坎达尔掰过那躲避的脑袋，他可以从满是雾气如湖泊盘透彻的眼睛里看见自己的倒影，就好象他是湖水中不断燃烧的火焰。

“Lord，舒服吗？”伊斯坎达尔凑到埃尔梅罗二世的耳边，问着如此羞人的问题，“Lord，还想要吗？”却像是只是在问他天气是否晴朗的口气。  
但回答他的只有呻吟和呜咽。  
“Lord，你不回答，余不知道该怎么办。”伊斯坎达尔放缓了肏弄的速度，那蛊惑人心的声音像是一定要将他最后的自我保护一起剥光。  
“还...还要...”受不了这样折磨的君主只得说出心里的欲念，得到了对方回复，伊斯坎达尔加快了身下的挺动，高频的抽插每下都撞在那处软肉上，快感如狂风骤雨般席卷君主的身体，他无法克制的颤抖，哭喊最后射了出来，精液将两人的腹部打湿，后穴跟着绞紧。跟着君王再次射了出来，这回精液灌满了他的后穴，乳白色的浊液不住地从接缝处漏出来。可伊斯坎达尔却没有撤出来，青年人仗着不应期短，竟继续在里面肏弄了几下，他因射精而略有疲软的阴茎又硬了起来，将后穴再次撑满。  
“啊，不行...”君主的身体向来弱，一次下来总要好好休息，可这回却被直接捉着来了第二次。他想要推开身上的人，可大手钳着他的腰，将他整个旋转到趴着的姿势。原本垫在腰上的枕头现在支撑着他的腹部，跪趴的姿势让他的穴口直接张开。  
“Lord，余还想要你。”伊斯坎达尔从后面将那瘦削的臀瓣掰开，艳红的小穴正对着他，这个姿势他能看见这淫荡的小穴如何吃着自己的阴茎。抽出时外翻的媚肉在重新顶入时殷切地收缩，视觉的冲击让年轻的君王加快了肏弄的速度，甚至忍不住用自己的大手抽打臀部。  
“啊~”抽打的痛感和被肏弄的快感一起传递给君主，他已经快要失去意识。突然的抽打让他清明了一些，想要逃走可君王的手死死地捉着他的腰，他无处可逃，只能用自己的后穴吞吃着反复蹂躏他的阴茎。

“不，不行了，求你...”君主快要哭出来似的，他的声音也跟着颤抖起来，可身后的人却全无回应，反而加快了肏弄的频次。  
“Lord，你喜欢这样对不对。伊斯坎达尔没有理会君主的哭喊，反而继续用他那如蜜般的声音问道。润滑液和精液的润滑让后穴变得近乎软烂湿滑，像是能吞吃下一切，肠壁无意识地包裹着反复进出的柱身，臀缝里挂着拖带出来的浊液，整个场面淫乱不堪。  
“哈，求你...真的...不行...”阴茎在体内的撞击让他连完整的句子也说不清楚，他刚射过的阴茎也再次硬了起来。龟头蹭着棉质的被单，敏感处因反复激烈的刺激几乎要失去知觉，可身后的人却一直不愿意停下来。  
“Lord，你后面咬得好紧，余好喜欢。”享受着肠肉的包裹，肉粒的磨蹭，年轻的伊斯坎达尔实在不愿意放过身下的人。他俯下身之，胸贴上那颤抖的后背，大手温柔地抚摸那张已经泪水涟涟的小脸，在那泛红的耳边说道。  
言语的刺激比君主想象的还要激烈，甚至能将他的羞耻心完全击碎。他早已没了力气去回应那个声音，身体不受控制地再次射了出来，距离上一次不到15分钟，是稀疏的清液，将整洁的床单打湿一片。后穴却依旧在承受君王的侵犯，他被人从背后抱起，头被掰到一侧与那君王亲吻。  
像是奖赏一般，那个吻温和绵长，肌肉健美的双臂将君主环抱在怀里，要不是身下一直在挺动肏弄这或许会是极为温情的画面。而让君主的理智彻底击碎的是，他再次被肏硬了。性快感的刺激从来没有这么频繁过，他甚至不知道自己还能射出什么来。

伊斯坎达尔改变的抽插的频次，放缓了速度但每次都尽可能的撞到最深处，甚至想要将他彻底肏透似得用力。前列腺的被龟头不断碾压撞击，已经无法射精的君主却感到自己又有什么要射出来似的，但那种感觉却和以前都不一样。  
这样下去会被肏到尿出来。  
“不，不要！不可以！”当他意识到那感觉是什么的时候，大叫出声，可身后的人哪管这些。反而在他耳边安慰，“没关系，Lord，没关系。”说着就再次加快了速度，一下一下地顶着最深处，无法逃脱的君主被紧紧地禁锢在那温暖的怀抱里。  
蛊惑人心的话语在耳边反复响起使他放松自己，君主觉得自己快要失去意识时，一股热意涌了上来，他真的尿了出来，腥骚的尿液从马眼里流出来。与此同时伊斯坎达尔也射在了他的体内，他的后穴根本无法承受那么多，缝隙处不断是外溢的浊液。君主觉得自己的身体变得很轻，意识也跟着朦胧起来，他好像听到身后伊斯坎达尔叫自己的声音，却没有力气去回应。

他再次醒来，床铺已经变得整洁干净。想要爬起身可四肢却酸软无力，他赶紧转过头去看身侧，松了口，那个年轻的君王还在身边。那双火红的眼睛一直看着他，“余好像玩得太过火了。”却没想到是这样的道歉。  
“笨蛋。”一想到刚才的场面，君主羞红了脸，他骂了出来，可声音却听不出任何责怪。  
“时间不多了。”伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，此时已经接近午夜，“没想到你会睡这么久。不过这也让余有时间好好看你。”  
“...”君主沉默不语，他知道今天的一切都是一场意外，“Rider？”  
“你该谢谢那个傻小子，”伊斯坎达尔指的是弗拉特，“虽然搞错了很多事情，还让余进入到自己19岁的身体里，不过总算是能见到你了。”  
“那你刚才都是故意的？！”君主听着直接坐起了身，甚至忘记自己的腰现在毫无力气，直接栽倒进伊斯坎达尔怀里。  
“小子，余要回去了。”伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，那张年轻的脸露出了他标志性的笑容，“虽然不知道下次是什么时候，但余会等你一起去看俄刻阿诺斯。”说着他的周身开始泛起金色的光芒，结实的肉体变得虚浮，声音也变得飘渺起来，“最后问你，过得还开心吗？”  
韦伯看着眼前的景象，他的手已经抓不到眼前的人，等到所有光芒都消散之后他回答道，“当然了，笨蛋。”


End file.
